El Pasado de Ryan John Wolfe
by LoreSW24
Summary: Ryan Wolfe, CSI Nivel 3, de CSI: Miami. No soy dueña del personaje ni nada de la serie. Cuenta su pasado desde que sus padres se divorciaron. Todo esto surgió con mi duda acerca de que, excepto por cuando cuenta sobre un matón de la escuela secundaria y su tío Ron, nunca se ha contado la historia entera del personaje. Así que...decidí hacer mi propia versión de la historia.
1. Chapter 1

**_El pasado de Ryan John Wolfe_**

**Capitulo 1:** Odio ser yo

En ese tiempo yo era tan solo un niño de 9 años.

Mis padres se habían divorciado. Mi madre se había llevado a mi hermano menor, Tyler, el único de nosotros tres que le importaba, con ella; y pues, mi padre se quedo conmigo y mi hermana mayor Diane.

Aahhh…mi vida empezó a ser una pesadilla desde ese día.

Yo estaba confundido, desconcertado, pero sobre todo sentía un total sentimiento de rechazo de parte de mis padres.

Comencé a tener problemas en la escuela. Mis compañeros me fastidiaban, me intimidaban, siempre había sido así, pero ahora era peor porque yo estaba más desorientado que antes. Siempre fui un chico tranquilo, con buenas notas…okey, quizás no era un chico prodigio, no me gusta alardear, pero supongo que estaba mejor que algunos mis compañeros. En fin, en Mayo un compañero lanzo un papel debajo de mi banco, ellos siempre me fastidiaban (y más cuando estaba vulnerable) por ser el "cerebrito" del salón; yo ingenuamente la levante y el maestro (que casi siempre los veía a ellos pero no les decía nada) me reprendió, me quito el examen y me envió a la oficina del director.

En mi casa, mi padre me abofeteo por eso. Seguía embroncado con mi madre, y quien sabe con qué otra cosa más. Me angustió que se "desquitara" conmigo. Intente explicarle que era un malentendido pero tanto él como los de la escuela no me escucharon.

Esa noche me encerré por horas en mi cuarto, completamente solo.

¿A dónde podría irme? ¿Qué podría hacer? ¡Quería irme ya de aquel infierno! La única solución que veía era escaparme ¿Y qué iba a pensar un niño de 9 años, confundido, atormentado por su familia, sin saber distinguir quienes son los que te aman y quienes no? Siempre siendo intimidado por tus compañeros, por tus maestros, ¡incluso por tu propio padre!

Huir, huir… esa era la única manera de salir de las tinieblas.

¿Pero a donde? Con mi madre no podía ir, ella solo tenía ojos para Tyler, su adorado y "único" hijo. No tenía ningún amigo de mi edad ni conocía a los padres de ninguno.

Me sentía como un tonto, un idiota, un inútil, realmente me odiaba. ¿Qué había mal conmigo? ¿Por qué todo el mundo me tenía que tratar mal? ¡¿Por qué?! Siempre trataba bien a todos y me devolvían lo contrario, siempre hacia mi mejor esfuerzo y por un mínimo error era ignorado y maltratado.

Siempre soy el bicho raro, el incógnito, el inservible. ¡Eso no era justo, para nada!

watch?v=rsfADEhcNhk

*Canción de fondo*

Sientes que siempre caes

Sientes que siempre sales del lugar

Es como algo a donde simplemente no perteneces

Y nadie te entiende

Quieres siempre huir

No sabes lo que es

Cuando nada se siente bien

Tú no sabes lo que es

Ser como yo

Estar herido

Sentirte perdido

Estar abandonado en la oscuridad

Sentirte pateado cuando has caído

Sentir que has sido empujado

Estar en la edad de fallar

Y nadie está ahí para salvarte

No sabes lo que es

Bienvenido a mi vida

Quieres ser alguien más

Estas enfermo de sentirte tan abandonado

Estas desesperado por encontrar algo más

Antes de que tu vida se acabe

*Fin de la canción de fondo*

Sinceramente esa noche llore hasta quedarme dormido.


	2. Capítulo 2

Capitulo 2: Gritos, insultos y golpes

Después de unos cuantos problemas que tuve en la escuela. También empezaba a tener problemas en mi casa, mi padre se enojaba sin razón conmigo y comenzaba a despreciarme, a gritarme y a golpearme cuando no lo obedecía.

Una de esas tantas discusiones que tuve con mi fastidioso padre…:

-¡Eres tan inútil y estúpido como lo era tu madre!-me grito

-¡No la metas a ella en esto!-grite yo enfadado -¡Tú eres el inútil!-agregue mirándolo con rabia

-¡Cállate!-grito él y me dio un coscorrón en la cabeza –Más te vale que no me vuelvas a hablar así, mocoso maleducado. Yo soy tu padre y tienes que respetarme!-

-¡Me importa un comino que seas mi padre! ¡Siempre me vives despreciando! ¡Yo tengo derecho a defenderme!-dije con bronca

-¡Ya basta, pequeño imbécil!-dijo él aun más enfadado

-¡No, no voy a dejar que me calles, otra vez! ¡Tú eres el imbécil!-respondí enfadado

-¡¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?!-pregunto él con la ira brotándole de los ojos. De repente empezó a sacarse el cinturón del pantalón, luego lo doblo por la mitad…

Yo sabía lo que iba a hacer conmigo a continuación; y no era la primera vez que lo hacía, la semana pasada había tenido feos moretones en mi espalda. En cuanto pude me eche a correr a mi habitación para encerrarme allí y que él no lograra lastimarme; pero a mitad del camino tropecé y mi padre logro alcanzarme…

Me agarro por la remera, me levanto. Y recibí varios fuertes y dolorosos azotes en mi espalda.

-más te vale que sea la última vez que me hables así, sinvergüenza. De lo contrario te moleré a azotes-dijo y me tironeo el cabello

-agh!-

-¡¿Esta entendido?!-dijo enojado y yo empuje su mano

-¡Déjame en paz! ¡Te odio tanto!-grite y me fui corriendo a llorar desconsoladamente a mi habitación.

Un rato más tarde escuche que alguien se acercaba a la puerta de mi habitación, luego golpeo la puerta…

-¡¿Qué quieres ahora, papá?! ¡¿Quieres una disculpa de mi parte por haberte contestado de esa manera?! ¡Yo la quisiera de parte tuya! ¡¿O qué, acaso vienes para seguir pegándome y decir lo mal hijo que soy?!-grite enfurecido

-Ry, soy yo, Diane, tu hermana-dijo la voz del otro lado

-oh, lo siento, Diane-dije mientras le abría la puerta e intentaba secarme las lagrimas

-¿Qué paso entre tú y papá, Ryan?-me pregunto preocupada al ver que me secaba las lagrimas que seguían cayendo

-no…no es nada-dije tragando saliva, con un nudo en la garganta y mirando el suelo para evitar su mirada

-vamos, Ryan, no tengas miedo, puedes contarme, papá se fue al supermercado, no te va escuchar-dijo ella con tranquilidad

-Lo que paso es…ya sabes, lo mismo de siempre. Desde que se fueron mamá y Tyler, él siempre encuentra un motivo para criticarme…para gritarme, incluso para pegarme-dije con los ojos llorosos otra vez –para decirme lo desastroso, inútil, estúpido, irrespetuoso…y demás cosas que soy-agregue entre sollozos

-Ry…ven aquí, cariño-me dijo mi hermana con tristeza y me abrazo

-estoy harto, Diane. Todo, pero completamente todo lo que hago, siempre hay un pequeño detalle que hago mal según él. Y siempre, siempre, él quiere tener la razón, yo siempre soy un pequeño mentiroso e irrespetuoso. Es como si yo fuera a quien él ama odiar…-

-lo sé, lo sé-dijo ella aun abrazándome y acariciándome la cabeza

Y yo seguía llorando, angustiado, embroncado y frustrado…

Pasaron unos cuantos días y las peleas seguían, día tras día más violentas…

Un día me golpeo de tal manera que quede inconsciente por unos minutos. Y eso fue el colmo para mí, sabía que quizás la próxima vez no saldría con tanta suerte…quizás la próxima vez podría terminar muerto, si las peleas seguían de mal en peor…


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3: La fuga

A la siguiente mañana, cuando desperté sabía que tendría que ir a la escuela. Sin embargo mi padre no me llamo, ni siquiera mi hermana, pero bueno, que se iba a esperar de esos dos; él vivía prácticamente todo el tiempo enojado, y ella se quedaba muda para no desobedecerlo. Mire mi celular, eran las 9 de la mañana, tardísimo. No sé porque razón (por una grandiosa debió ser) pero sin querer apreté no sé que en el celular y me apareció la lista de contactos, en ella el primer número que salto fue el de mi tío Ron.

Mi tío Ron vivía al otro lado de la ciudad. Cuando mis padres aun estaban juntos, y no peleados, habíamos ido unas cuantas veces a visitarlo. Era alguien cariñoso, paciente y sobre todo divertido. Era dos años mayor que mi padre, pero sin embargo era mucho más agradable que él, no tengo ni idea que parentesco tenían si eran hermanos.

Entonces tome una decisión, iría a la casa de mi tío. No tenía dinero para tomar un bus o algo parecido, solo unos pocos dólares para mi almuerzo. Pese a eso caminaría todo hasta llegar allá. Ese era ahora mi nuevo desafío y aventura.

Prepare mi mochila y salí fuera de mi casa. Mire por última vez, mi supuesto "hogar"…recordé con bronca todas las cosas horribles que me había dicho y hecho mi padre, todos los rechazos que había sufrido hace tiempo de parte de mi madre y también todas las veces que me consoló con ternura mi hermana mayor (por 2 años) Diane; y bueno, también me acordaba de Tyler, mi hermano menor (por 4 años), con un extraño sentimiento de amor mezclado con rencor.

Luego me di la vuelta y me eche a caminar en dirección a la casa de mi tío Ron…

-lo siento tanto, Diane, te quiero muchísimo. Pero no voy a volver, espero que estés bien. Y en cuanto a ti, papá, espero que estés feliz ahora que tu estúpido hijo va a irse, no quiero volver a pensar en ti; te odio tanto-

*Canción de fondo*

Puedes tu dejarme aquí solo ahora

No quiero oírte decir

Que me conoces

Que yo debería ser

Siempre haciendo lo que tú dices

Porque yo intento conseguir hoy

Y hay una cosa yo que sé

No quiero pensar en ti

Pensar en mí

No quiero entender esto

No quiero pensar en ti

O pensar en nada

No quiero hablar de esto

No le dejaré rebajarme

Porque yo sé

No quiero pensar en ti

Cuando despierte aquí mañana

Las cosas nunca serán las mismas

Porque no esperaré

Porque tú no cambiaras

Y tú siempre serás de esta manera

Ahora voy a pasar hoy

Y hay una cosa que yo sé

No quiero hablar de esto

Esta vez no te dejaré rebajarme

No te dejare callarme

Esta vez yo sé

No quiero pensar en ti

Escapar

Escapar

Correr tan rápido como puedo

Escapar

Escapar

Nunca volveré otra vez

Escapar

Escapar

No quiero pensar en ti

O pensar en mí

No quiero entender esto

No quiero pensar en ti

O pensar en mí

No quiero hablar de esto

No quiero pensar en ti

O pensar en mí

No quiero entender esto

No quiere pensar en ti

O pensar en nada

No quiero hablar de esto

Esta vez no te dejaré rebajarme

No le dejará callarme

Esta vez yo sé

No quiero pensar en ti

Escapar

Escapar

No quiero pensar en ti

Escapar

Escapar

No quiero pensar en ti

Escapar

Escapar

No quiero pensar en ti

*Fin de la canción de fondo*

Fue peligroso con tantos automóviles y personas andando de aquí para allá, y yo tan solo un niño de 9 años. Pero agotado, hambriento y sediento logre llegar hasta la casa de mi tío.

Él me recibió muy cálidamente en su casa. Le conté lo que había sucedido con mi padre, y también lo que me había sucedido en la escuela; me dijo que ya no me preocupara más de eso, que él resolvería todo. Por primera vez, en ese largo y angustioso mes, me sentí aliviado y alegre.

Esa noche dormí calentito, con la gata de mi tío acurrucada a mis pies, y con el estomago lleno. Ya no tenía que acostarme pensando en cómo evadir a mis compañeros o a mi padre al día siguiente. No voy a mentir, me sentía raro, y en algún sentido extrañaba a mi hermana.


	4. Chapter 4

**Advertencia:** Abuso infantil en algunas partes

Capitulo 4: Nueva casa, nueva vida junto a mi tío Ron

Todo iba marchando genial para mí. Ahora vivía con mi tío Ron en su amplia casa; él desocupo una de las habitaciones que tenia sin usar y me la dio para que yo durmiera e hiciera mis tareas allí. Me trajo una vieja consola de videojuegos que tenía guardada en su armario y yo jugaba allí casi todas las tardes luego de que él me recogiera de la escuela (y luego de que saliera de su trabajo). Me propuso que si conseguía aprobar todas las asignaturas, cuando terminaran las clases me regalaría una computadora; yo estaba emocionado al respecto.

También, unos días después de huir de mi casa llame a Diane y le conté todo; ella me dijo que había estado muy preocupada cuando se dio cuenta de que no había vuelto de la escuela, y también me dijo que estaba aliviada de que estuviera protegido en la casa del tío Ron, lejos del enfermo mental de nuestro padre y su "disciplina".

Todo iba marchando bien, bueno, eso creía yo. Hasta que un día alguien tedioso llego a la puerta de nuestra (la del tío Ron, y ahora también la mía) casa…

-Vete de aquí, Robert. No quiero que te acerques a Ryan-

-¡Es mi hijo! Tengo derecho a estar con él-respondió él enfadado

-No después de que le mencione a la policía que lo maltratas verbal y físicamente-

-No te metas en esto, Ronald. Él simplemente no entiende que tiene que acatar mis órdenes y respetarme. La disciplina lo convertirá en un hombre-dijo mi padre

-¡Un verdadero hombre no golpea ni insulta a los niños! ¡Eso es de cobardes! Tiene 9…9 años ¡Por favor, Robert! Deberías dejarlo disfrutar su etapa de niñez, debes de meterle tantas ideas estúpidas en su cabeza-

-Sí, tiene 9 años pero bien que sabe ser un maleducado-

-¿Y qué? ¡¿Pensaste que azotándolo lo ibas a educar?! ¡¿Qué desestimándolo tanto, lo ibas a educar?! Así solo lograste asustarlo más, al punto de escapar de su propio hogar; donde todo niño debe sentirse protegido y amado-dijo enojado mi tío

-¡No me digas que hacer, Ronald!-

Yo estaba en la sala, jugando videojuegos; De repente, escuche discutir a mi tío y eso llamo mi curiosidad…

Me acerque al comedor y encontré a mi padre y tío discutiendo. Por lo que escuche estaban discutiendo sobre cómo me trataba mi padre en casa; me di la vuelta para desaparecer de allí pero de repente me vio papá.

-¡Ahí estas, mocoso desagradecido!-dijo y se acerco rápidamente a mí. Luego me dio una fuerte cachetada y me agarro del brazo –nos vamos a casa, ya vas a ver la paliza que recibirás por haber huido-dijo mientras me obligaba a ir con él

-¡Suéltame! ¡No quiero ir contigo!-dije sollozando, y trate de liberarme de su mano. Me fue bastante difícil, él era mucho más grande y fuerte que yo. Pero logre soltarme, corrí hacia mi tío y lo abrace aún llorando

-¡Ven aquí!-grito mi padre, me agarro y me dio otra cachetada tan fuerte que caí al suelo

-¡Ryan!-grito mi tío al ver que mi boca sangraba, me ayudo a levantarme y me limpio con cuidado. Luego se volvió hacia mi padre -¡No quiero que vuelvas a acercarte a mi sobrino! ¡¿Esta entendido, Robert?! No quiero verte cerca de aquí o de lo contrario hare que te encierren para que te pudras en la cárcel!-grito mi tío furioso

-Otra vez: no me digas que hacer, Ronald-contesto él

-¡Largo de aquí, Robert! ¡O llamare a la policía!-dijo mi tío furioso mirándolo agresivamente a los ojos.

Mi padre abrió la puerta y se fue de la casa.

-¿Estás bien, Ryan pequeño?-me pregunto

-creo que sí, pero me duele mucho la mejilla-respondí

-ven, vamos a buscar un poco de hielo-dijo, fuimos a la cocina y me dio algo de hielo para aliviar el dolor de las cachetadas.

-¿Por qué siempre me tiene que maltratar así?-dije refiriéndome a mi padre

-no lo sé, Ry, realmente no lo sé-dijo mi tío acariciándome la cabeza

-cuando él y mamá estaban juntos todavía, ellos siempre le prestaban más atención a Tyler que a mí ¿Sabes? Siempre yo era el hijo torpe e inútil, y Tyler era el hijo perfecto. No es que le tenga celos a Tyler, pero ellos siempre lo defendían, él siempre todas las travesuras las tenias justificadas…casi nunca se enojaban con él, ni siquiera lo castigaban, en cambio a mí o a Diane sí-dije mientras algunas lágrimas rodaron de mis ojos

-Oh, Ry…-dijo abrazándome

Por la noche me movía bruscamente dentro de una pesadilla. De repente me desperté gritando…y mi tío llego corriendo preocupado…:

-¡Ryan! ¿Estás bien?-dijo muy preocupado, yo seguía asustado

-era papá, él le estaba pegando a Diane y dijo que nos mataría a mí y a ella…-dije aterrado, él me abrazo

-Shhhhh, calma, calma, solo fue una pesadilla, pequeñin-me dijo cariñosamente meciéndome, mientras medaba palmaditas en la espalda y luego me dio un beso en la frente -¿Quieres venir a dormir conmigo a mi cama? Así quizás puedas estar más tranquilo-

Yo asentí con la cabeza. Y me fui a dormir lo que quedaba de la noche con mi tío Ron en su cama. El empezó contándome un cuento para que me distrajera, luego de la fuerte pesadilla…pero a mitad del cuento, yo me quede dormido abrazando mi perrito de peluche…

-y entonces el caballero dijo:… *hace una pausa* ¿Ryan? *me mira y me acaricia la cabeza*-

-ammmmmmñaaam…-dije yo dormido

-*hace una pequeña risa* buenas noches, pequeñin-dijo y me dio un beso en la cabeza, dejo el libro encima de la mesa de luz, luego apago la lámpara y él también se durmió.


End file.
